


coming home

by wangja (ohbirds)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, fried chicken for all!, jinsongyeom, listen these three are adorable together, there deserves to be more jinsongyeom, yes I went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbirds/pseuds/wangja
Summary: “This is so unfair, I’m here working my ass off and you two are getting it on without me!”





	coming home

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from 'coming home' by jjp who dropped the album of the century. the album is beautiful, you guys. i'm so proud of them, they've come so far! 
> 
> beta'd by hotfruits who is amazing. <3

Jinyoung was tired and the shoot hadn't even started yet. The others were bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, having had a good night's rest.

Even Yugyeom, who'd gone to sleep around the same time as Jinyoung, seemed well rested, which annoyed Jinyoung. He reached out and kicked him.

Yugyeom, immune to such tactics now, glanced over, unmoved.

“I’m sleepy,” Jinyoung complained, grabbing Yugyeom’s arm and leaning on him. Jinyoung was uncharacteristically cuddly when he was tired. It was like getting affection from a temperamental cat.

Yugyeom rolled his eyes but graciously allowed Jinyoung to use his arm as a pillow. Jinyoung closed his eyes, reminding Yugyeom to wake him up when it was his turn.

-

Jinyoung was scrolling down his twitter timeline, lying on his side in the dark. The same twitter his fans joked about him having but forgetting all about it. Yugyeom called him a tease. But Jinyoung couldn’t sleep and he didn’t want to move so online stalking it was.

As if summoned like the devil, Yugyeom crept into the room and threw himself on Jinyoung’s bed, making them both bounce.

“You could have knocked,” Jinyoung chided him but they both knew he didn’t mind. Yugyeom responded by moving into Jinyoung’s personal space and using his shoulder as a pillow. 

“Everyone’s sleeping. Bambam turned out the lights but I couldn’t sleep. You’re awake too.” Jinyoung didn’t need to see Yugyeom’s face to know he was pouting.

Jinyoung continued to scroll down his timeline until he came across a picture of him from a fansign they did a week ago.

“Save that,” Yugyeom said, who’d been watching him in silence until now. Jinyoung stared at him. 

“It’s a cute picture, Jackson hyung would love it. Come on, you know you want to,” Yugyeom insisted and Jinyoung pinched him but he saved the picture and sent it to Jackson, nonetheless.

“There, I hope you’re happy.” It seemed like summon-the-devil hour or something because no sooner had Jinyoung finished his sentence, his phone started vibrating and Jackson’s name appeared on his screen.

He pressed accept and Jackson’s weary but smiling face appeared on screen.

“Hiiii - oh my god why is it dark? Did you bust the front camera again or something?”

“It’s bedtime, the lights are out, dear,” Jinyoung replied dryly. Yugyeom turned over, turning the bedside lamp on, illuminating them both.

“Hi hyung,” Yugyeom chirped, snuggling into Jinyoung’s side and looking at Jackson who looked like he wanted to jump through the screen and tackle them but was restraining himself.

“This is so unfair, I’m here working my ass off and you two are getting it on without me!”

Yugyeom rolled his eyes. “No one’s getting anything on, not with this - gah.” Jinyoung cut him off by kissing him. Yugyeom looked at him, confused but catching on quickly enough. He kissed jinyoung on the nose, both of them smirking as Jackson erupted into protests again.

“This is abuse,” grumbled Jackson. It was fun to tease him.

“Oh like you two didn’t do the same thing when I was away for Hit The Stage.” Yugyeom reminded him. Jackson and Jinyoung had called him everyday without fail, sending him disgustingly cute pictures of them kissing or hugging each other until Yugyeom turned his phone off only to get yelled at by a distressed Jaebum when he turned it back on.

“It was fun watching you cry,” snickered Jackson. Yugyeom wasn’t amused. Jinyoung watched them bicker back and forth, concerned by how worn-out Jackson looked.

“Are you eating right? Getting enough sleep?” Jinyoung asked when they were done. Jackson beamed at him. 

“You look even more beat than usual,” Yugyeom added, mirroring Jinyoung’s worried look.

Jackson assured them he was fine and launched into a story of him and the people he was working with, talking into the night.

-

Someone was shaking him and Jinyoung sat up, reluctant to move away from Yugyeom who was warm but he was a professional and he couldn’t afford to slack off. The studio was quiet because Jackson wasn’t here. They’d shot him individually before he left for China.

The makeup artist he got assigned to wasn’t talkative, something he was grateful for. He usually didn’t mind talking as they worked but today he wasn’t up for it.

He settled back in his chair, closing his eyes as the brushed worked over his face in short, soft strokes, feeling a little warm in his sweater and Jinyoung found himself drifting off again.

-

"Come home," they both begged him after he was done with his story. Jackson smiled in that cocky manner of his which made Jinyoung want to hit him.

"Even the cats miss you." he snapped.

It was true. Kunta and Odd had taken to haunting Jackson’s room, which puzzled and irked Jaebum simultaneously. Thankfully, he hadn't caught on to the reason why. Not yet.

"Poor babies, no one's fed them fried chicken since I left?"

"No one's crazy enough to risk it." Jaebum was a strict overbearing mother when it came to the cat's diets. Jinyoung mostly agreed, but Jaebum went too far sometimes.

“If Jaebum hyung ever finds out, I don’t know you.”

“Same.”

“Wow, I feel so loved and supported.”

“Can’t love or support you if we’re dead.”

-

Jinyoung was standing next to the photographer, watching him click through his shots. Everyone had gone before him, Bambam finishing up in record time; he was every photographer’s favorite. 

The photographer clapped his hands, obviously pleased with Jinyoung and signaled they were done for the day. Jinyoung bowed, relieved, and escaped to the refreshment table where Yugyeom was snacking on a doughnut. 

He wordlessly held one out to Jinyoung, who thanked him and took a huge bite out of it, feeling hungry now that he was no longer sleepy. He was still tired; he’d been tired since the day they’d debuted to be honest.

Jinyoung was going for his second doughnut when someone cleared his throat. He wiped his mouth free of any crumbs before turning around. It was the photographer’s assistant, Han Yoo Jin, if he recalled properly.

“Hello, I’m Han Yoo Jin.” Ah, he was right. “I’m really impressed with your professionalism and how you handled it back there,” he gushed.

Jinyoung smiled and thanked him politely. The man went on a tangent about his own work and Jinyoung tuned him out, making sure to smile and nod in the right places. They didn’t call him actor Park for nothing.

“....so i was thinking maybe you’d want to go out for coffee sometime?” 

Jinyoung froze in the middle of nodding and smiling. _What._

Calm down, he’s not asking you out on a date. His eyes caught Yugyeom laughing silently behind Yoo Jin’s back and yep, he was being asked out on a date.

Jinyoung was racking his brain, trying to handle this in a way that wouldn’t cause problems. Thankfully, he was saved by the appearance of Youngjae who told him it was time to go. He quickly apologized to the crestfallen man and left.

He was going to kill Yugyeom when he got home.

-

Unfortunately, there was no time to murder his other boyfriend as they were caught up in the frenzy of schedules for the next few days. 

They got a reprieve on Friday. He’d forgotten all about the embarrassing proposal when he entered his room. He was instantly reminded when he saw Yugyeom sitting on his bed, recounting the incident to Jackson on video-call.

“You should have seen his face!”

“Damn, you should have made a video!”

Jinyoung locked the door behind him. “Kim Yugyeom, I’m going to kill you.”

Yugyeom squealed as Jinyoung tackled him, the phone slipping from his hands but landed face-up, showing Jackson at the airport with his earphones plugged in, looking better than he had before.

“Don’t kill our baby, it’s not his fault you’re so bad at getting picked up.” Jinyoung pinched Yugyeom’s waist in retaliation to Jackson's comment, causing him to yelp. 

“You’re not helping our baby’s case,” responded Jinyoung flatly, sitting on Yugyeom’s back, with his hands secured in an iron grip. Yugyeom bucked like a horse, nearly sending Jinyoung flying but he held fast. Yugyeom managed to unseat him and then they were wrestling in earnest, ignoring Jackson’s yells of attention. 

They tired themselves out and noticed that the screen had gone blank. Jinyoung, lying on top of Yugyeom, with his head resting on the younger boy’s chest, picked up the phone and noted that the call had ended three minutes ago.

“He called fifteen minutes before his flight was about to board,” Yugyeom told him, slightly out of breath from their roughhousing. 

Jinyoung licked his lips. “Finally.” 

They were quiet after that, both catching their breaths, lost in their own thoughts. Yugyeom was holding Jinyoung’s hand, playing with his fingers in a distracted manner. Jinyoung’s head rested on Yugyeom’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. It was peaceful.

The peace was shattered with Jaebum’s sudden shout echoing throughout the house, followed by a thud and a cat’s angry meow. “Wang Jackson, you’re dead!”

Yugyeom and Jinyoung looked at each other.

“Should we...”

“Can’t love and support if we’re dead, remember?”

-

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> i hope the constant shifts weren't confusing. this was supposed to be really short but here we are. i'm not completely satisfied with this, so i'll maybe come back to edit it later.
> 
> i hope everyone is enjoying their summer vacations and i know going back to school sucks but try to make the best of it! :)
> 
> catch me on [tumblr](https://gayhades.tumblr.com)


End file.
